


The Consequences Of Barging In

by PurpleOrchid85



Category: The Middle
Genre: Axl/Sue, F/M, Heckcest, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleOrchid85/pseuds/PurpleOrchid85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axl accidentally barges in on a showering Sue. Lust, attraction and attachment ensues. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: The Incident & The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Consequences Of Barging In (Chapter One)  
> Author: PurpleOrchid85  
> Rating: PG-13 to T  
> Fandom: The Middle  
> Pairing: Axl/Sue (AxSue, Heckcest, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
> Spoilers: All of Season 3 and early season 4.
> 
> Summary: Axl accidentally barges in on a showering Sue. Lust, attraction and attachment ensues. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)
> 
> AN: This story is set in between “The Second Act” and “Bunny Theory”. Another thing is: The Hecks didn’t end up going to the fair, so Axl’s car is still intact for the purposes of this fic. Sue’s dress she wears on the so-called ‘date’ with Darrin in chapter four is the one she wears in the Season 4 Valentine’s Day episode (the one with the Sue-Darrin trash can kiss) The waffles and banana thing came from “Last Whiff Of Summer Part 1” Also, this fic will have switching POVs between Sue and Axl. Brick’s whispers are in double parenthesis.
> 
> Warning: Sibling incest, kissing, occasional swearing.
> 
> Word Count approx: 5, 600
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of The Middle are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

**\- SUE -**

I hummed contently as I rubbed my pink loofah against my body. The humming changed to softly singing of Justin Beiber’s “Somebody To Love”. The door slammed open and Axl came in, then he froze on the spot, agape staring at me.

In reaction to the sudden barging in, I screamed and tried to cover myself up, loofah on my breasts then snapped angrily “Get out, Axl!” snapping out of his hypnotised trance, he took a step backward, spun and fled, slamming the door as he left.

I finished up, a blush on my face. My mind was constantly replaying the incident and every time my mind replayed Axl’s face with shock and hint of desire when he was starting directly at my chest area. I was on autopilot as I brushed my teeth, staring into the mirror as my reflection showed my terrycloth robe and towelled head. I spat into the sink, rinsed my mouth and then said determinedly into the mirror “I’ll confront him tonight, ask him what he is playing at with that look on his face.” Then nodded to myself.

**\- AXL –**

I downed another beer as I wanted to lose myself in the music and the gyrating bodies at Darrin’s party (apparently Darrin’s Mom was out of town). I could not just get my mind off on how Sue looked when she was naked and _wet_.

“Dammit Axl, she’s your sister. No matter how hot she looked when naked.” I muttered to myself and gulped down the beer until it ran empty, then helped to another at the keg.  Too absorbed into my mind replaying that scene, I wasn’t on top of my game tonight, finding myself ignoring the girls that flirted with me. No sooner, I found myself fumbling with my keys trying to put them into the front door. As quietly as I could, I slid off my shoes and snuck in through the door, shoes in one hand. When I caught sight of Sue who was slumped on the couch, next to the lamp I jumped slightly and hissed “Dammit Sue, you scared the fuck out of me.”

She squeaked out “Sorry.” Then she had this determined look on her face as she stood up and walked up to me and but then the look changed to an unsure look as she fidgeted, shy about what to say now, since her apparent pre-prepared speech disappeared in smoke once she laid eyes on me. Of course Sue would be nervous around the Axman, since I’m known as Orson High’s hot hunk with my thick shiny, charcoal hair and piercing blue eyes.

I was amused by her adorable nervousness, but I snarkily said “Cat got your tongue, Sue?” Okay, Sue was always kinda adorable in my opinion, and it was even more adorable when she was angry, confused or embarrassed which was why I always picked fights with her, just to see any of those looks on her face. I stepped closer to her almost transfixed by her pink glossy lips as she floundered for a smart reply.

Tempted to find out if those lips were soft as I imagined them to be, without thought, I pulled Sue closer to my chest and ignored her gasp then I bent my head and pressed my lips against Sue’s. Sue’s hands came up against my chest possibly to shove me away, but then she responded, kissing me back, her hands just gripped my shirt as if she was afraid I’d disappear or something.

The sudden sound of a door opening startled us and we scrambled apart, frantically. I dragged my palm across my mouth, my eyes intent on Sue as she stared back, confused and wondering.

Brick walked out towards us saying “I could not sleep. I think I need a glass of milk. ((Milk))” he repeated his last word along with his habitual tic of looking down followed with that annoying whooping noise.  
I rolled my eyes and sarcastically waved him his way to the kitchen, without speaking.

We stood in our spots, still watching each other, vaguely listening to our little brother fumbling through the cupboard for a glass, his footprints to the fridge, the fridge opening and shutting as he retrieved the milk. After a minute of pouring and re-putting the milk back to its place in the fridge, they listened to him say an distracted goodnight to them as he passed them and walked back down the hallway and the bedroom door closing. We let out a synchronous breath of relief, realising our brother was totally oblivious to what went on before he interrupted them.

I spoke first. “Right. Sue, this stays between us, neither talks about it. _Ever_. Got it?” I glared into Sue’s eyes, willing the command to stick in her head. Wordlessly she nodded, and backed away and walked down the hallway. As I watched her go, the urge to grab and kiss her rose again, but I resisted. As her door closed behind her, I slumped onto the couch. I could not help but replay the spontaneous kiss over and over in my mind. I don’t know which was better, the naked incident this morning or the kiss tonight. I licked my lips, picking up the leftover cherry lipgloss Sue had on her lips, and then groaned frustrated.

Angry at myself, I kicked the coffee table and ignored the sound of one of Mom’s ugly and random coffee table ‘decorations’ that fell off and shattered onto the carpet. It was very minor compared to what I was feeling. That kiss – was – awesome, as I hate to admit it. It was simple as that. It blew the other kisses I got (From Kate, Morgan, Vanessa or any of the other random girls I dated) out of the water. I looked down at the lame carpet, made my decision. That kiss might have been a fluke, so I’ve got to repeat the experience to make sure it was that _good_ , and wasn’t my imagination that made that kiss awesome.

I am Axl Heck, and what Axl wants, Axl _always_ gets.


	2. Chapter Two: Confusion & The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl accidentally barges in on a showering Sue. Lust, attraction and attachment ensues. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)

**\- SUE -**   
  
_What was that?_

I wondered if it was just my crazy jumbled mess of my mind that procured that whole kiss thing with Axl last night. I pondered this whilst changing from my pyjamas into a pair of pink jeans, pulled on a purple shirt with a cute pink unicorn and put on my favourite necklace and sat down to pull on my Rebooks and pulled my backpack on one shoulder and opened my door and then jumping when I saw Axl standing there.  
  
“You scared me, Axl!” I remonstrated, ignoring the fact I was repeating his own words non-verbatim from last night. I tapped my foot waiting for him to move, but he just stood there with a smirk on his face. He moved so quickly that I couldn’t blink then my lips were covered with Axl’s lips…again. The warmth, the softness prompted me to kiss him back. I blinked, and then the feeling of lips was gone, along with Axl. On autopilot, I headed to the kitchen and rummaged in the pantry for cereal pulled it out, then went to the cupboard for a bowl. _Okay,_ I know now that last night’s kiss really _happened_ , this morning’s second spontaneous kiss confirmed it.  
  
If it was any other day, I would be brimming with excitement and talking about my plans for the day after school, with Axl tossing in his usual sarcastic remarks and me ignoring them. Today, however, we were quiet, just eating our own breakfasts. Mom, being Mom, picked upon it and asked obliviously “Why are you two quiet? Not that I miss it!” she added hastily. Axl immediately snapped “There’s nothing going on, Woman!” and stormed off to his room. I flinched as I heard his door slam closed loudly.  
  
I gave Mom a weak smile and a nod and quickly excused myself to grab up my schoolbag. I think I would prefer the school bus today rather to being stuck in Axl's car with his strange mood today.  
  
 **\- AXL –**  
  
The second kiss I stole this morning was even better than the first. Again, I wanted to disprove the ‘theory’ that each kiss was better than the last, so I’m gonna try for a third go, as the ‘third time lucky’ saying went…  
  
So I here I am, peering in the gap between of the almost closed janitors’ closet and the view of the slowly disappearing students in the hallway as the first bell rang for the second period. I had taken advantage of my knowledge of Sue’s schedule and placed myself near where she would pass on her way to History class.  
  
I grinned to myself as I watched Sue walk down the hallway.  
  
 _Right on time._  
  
As soon as she passed where I was hiding, I quickly opened the door, grabbed her wrist and dragged her in with her squealing in surprise, shut the door behind me and pushed her up against the shelves covered my lips over hers, muting any more sound from her, then backed off licking my lips and left her standing there all dazed and confused as the final bell rang.  
  
 _Okay. That did not help._  
  
The kiss certainly didn’t disprove the theory.

Perhaps an fourth time? 

I leaned against the opposite wall from the girls’ locker room, waiting for Sue to get changed back into her regular clothes from her Wrestlerettes’ uniform. I grinned. Too bad there were other girls in there otherwise I’d gladly walk in on her again. My forehead wrinkled as I remembered that lame… M sounding guy Sue dated for a while; it might have been…Macduff? Mark? Maddox? Matt?

 _Whatevs_.  
  
Anyway I remember eavesdropping on her complaint to Mom about the awful kissing with tongue she endured from Matt and having Mom explain what French Kissing was. Too bad Mom covered it; otherwise I would have _loved_ teaching her that lesson personally and getting one up on Macduff-Maddox-Mark-Matt whoever he was.  
  
 _Wait._  
  
I smiled slowly as I straightened, _perhaps_ I’ll give her a French kiss she never would forget. One that that would blow Macduff-Maddox-Mark-Matt’s lame kiss out of the water.  
  
“Hi Axl!” Weird Ashley said as she appeared at the doorway, almost like magic. I stiffened. “Were you waiting for me? Did you watch us girls cheer today?” she asked, and I panicked, floundering for an answer while cringing against the wall subtly. Luckily the tough-looking girl that was on Sue’s team came up behind her and said “Ashley, remember you’ve got to go home and watch your taped episode of Phineas and Ferb.”  
Weird Ashley replied “Oh thank you for reminding me, Becky. I’ll talk to you another time, Axl.” And drifted off, instantly forgetting me with Becky behind her.

I let out a relieved sigh.

Then that Amish girl came out, yelped seeing me and started reciting an five minute bible verse at me then left. Finally, Sue appeared, making me straighten up again. I watched her pull her hair out of her ponytail and shaking it out. She didn’t notice me leaning against the wall, until I was in front of her.  
  
“Axl-” she said, but was cut off by me kissing her. This time, as she gasped at the reaction of the kiss, I tilted my head and then slightly parted my lips and subtly stuck an inch or two into her mouth, then circled the tip of my tongue around her tip of tongue, and then gently flicked against it. Sue responded hesitantly, but eagerly copying my motions. It felt like a lifetime, lip-locked, each tongue gently circling, flicking exploring each other’s mouths. When breathing was essential, we broke apart.  
  
Sue breathed out a dazed “Whoa.”  
I smirked “The Axman’s Frenching skills sure did beat the skills of Macduff-Maddox-Mark-Matt whoever your ex was.”  
Dazedly, Sue corrected on autopilot “It was Matt.”  
“Whatevs. Dork.” I added almost absent-mindedly.  
  
After that, I didn’t mind kissing Sue, so I just…kept doing it. I enjoyed pouncing on Sue on opportune moments and planting one on her and leaving her weak-kneed with the various kisses, whether if it was a regular kiss, a French, a suck-kiss, nip-kiss, sigh-kiss...the many varieties of kissing I could think of or had in my past experience. Every time I kissed her, I could feel her give in inch by inch.  
  
I bet on my prized nunchucks and my awesome guitar that very soon she would completely give in to the feeling and would want to do it on an regular basis.


	3. Chapter Three: Submission & Smugness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl accidentally barges in on a showering Sue. Lust, attraction and attachment ensues. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)

**\- SUE -**

A few more spontaneous kisses from Axl and I was ready to throw the figurative towel in, give into the feelings that Axl had invoked with the each and every various kisses he sprung upon me.

Right now, I was in my room, spread out, studying on my bed. Mom and Brick was out doing some Mother-Son bonding thing, and Dad was called into work to deal with a work-related emergency, so it was just Axl and I home alone at the moment. Suddenly, I was ripped from the boredom of studying by him pouncing upon me and cupping my face in his hands and planting the most breathtaking, slow, spine-tingling kiss on me and backed out of the room, like usual leaving me with the wondrous feeling. That feeling faded as I became annoyed.

I wanted _more_.  More of that feeling. More kisses.

So I got up from my bed and chased him down, but when I was in hand reach I tripped and windmilling for balance I had to reach out and grab Axl, who turned back to find me and surprised he fell back onto the couch on his back and I fell on top of him, his arms automatically wrapping around my back.  
“Glad you fell for me.” He snarked, mouth twitching.

We stared into each other’s eyes. I don’t know who moved first, but suddenly we’re hungrily kissing, nibbling, sucking and exploring each other’s mouths. His hands inched up my back, slowly pulling my shirt up and stroking my skin. We break apart, catching our breath.  
Then Axl grinned up at me. “I just knew you would surrender to the Axman’s kissing expertise.” He said smugly.

**\- AXL –**

Whistling cheerfully, I exited the janitors’ closet for the third time this week, flicking at the sign as I went. It was three weeks after Sue tackled me and kissed me. Okay, we still sorta bicker who kissed first her or me. (I still maintain that she kissed me first, not me kissing her first.)

Both Sue and I couldn’t help but feel happy about the situation.  
Well…we were not _exactly_ completely happy with the situation, considering we had to keep it an entire secret from well…everyone. We couldn't hold hands out in public or make out in the house when our parents and Brick were home whenever the feeling struck them.  
But instead of succumbing to the _dirtybadwrongness_ of our situation, we revelled in the how awesome of our clandestine and taboo secret went about: shared sly and knowing looks, secret footsies under the dinner table and shared blankets on the couch, janitor closet make outs, make outs behind the school building after our practices, in my car in the dark on the outskirts of Orson, the brief and hot touches we slyly exchanged under the oblivious noses of their parents and Brick.

Secrets were kinda hot, and just the thought of doing _that_ with Sue, his _sister_ gave him lusty feelings because the situation was just that: secret. Bonus was that Sue’s kissing skills were unexpected and improved every time we had a chance to make out.


	4. Chapter Four: Fight & Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl accidentally barges in on a showering Sue. Lust, attraction and attachment ensues. (An Orson, Indiana Incest Romance)

**\- SUE -**

It certainly was thrilling, having a taboo secret, just between the two of us, sneaking around behind Mom’s, Dad’s and Brick’s backs. To encourage Brick’s obliviousness, Axl and I constantly bought him cheap books from second hand shops that kept him into them so when Brick was busy and oblivious, he wouldn’t tattle to Mom and have this whole thing unravel. We didn’t feel guilty for using Brick’s weakness against him to keep him constantly distracted.

Stifling, but failing to keep an giggle silent as Axl pressed kisses against my neck as he held me against the wall next to my window. We had just snuck back in from an under-the-radar ‘date’ which was just a takeaway ‘picnic’ dinner at a deserted park on the outskirts of Orson, but most of dinner was abandoned in favour of  heavy making out with a little of petting here and there.  
“Shh. I don’t want Mom to come in and bust us when it’s getting good.” Axl whispered in my ear then resumed the neck kissing. Of course he was careful not to leave any hickies because Mom would ask me about them and faced with Mom’s questioning look, I would instantly spill. I couldn’t deny Axl anything because I loved these gorgeous blue eyes and running my hand through his thick hair.

_Love?_   
_Wait, I love him?_

_Crap_.

It looks I am completely and utterly head over heels, 100% in love with Axl. _My brother._ I stared at the reflection of Axl and I in the mirror across from us. While I was distracted by my mind spinning at the self-realisation, Axl had manoeuvred us until we landed on my bed, the place where we had many of the usual secret makeouts on. He pressed me close to his chest as his constant neck kissing continued lower and lower, one hand stroking my hip, his other hand buried in my stringy hair.

Axl noticed my unresponsiveness and pulled away and said with his usual tactless tone "You're being a cold fish tonight." and continued "Usually you're all for it, getting up on the Axman. What's up?" he said the last, in concern.  
"It's nothing. It's just school, boring stuff...and so on, and so forth, and what have you." I lied blithely, trying to put him off.  
As I saw his eyes narrow, I knew that he knew I was lying and was hiding something.  
“Sue. What are you not saying?” he asked almost defensively.

There was a moment of hesitation.

“You’re reading too much into the situation, Axl. There’s absolutely nothing going on.” I insisted, trying not to panic internally.  
 _“Sue.”_ He grounded, annoyed at the lying from me. I could not tell him my feelings so I went to the next thing.  
I blurted out “I think we need to stop this. I don’t know how we could possibly have thought this would ever work.” I waved a hand in between them.  
Axl copied the motion “This? You want to stop this? _Fine_. Why don’t you let me know when you’re not freaked out, yeah?”  He stood up and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind him.  
I bit my lip, trying not to cry. It was that feeling again. That feeling that I was worthless and unloved. I was right to keep my intense feelings a secret.

**\- AXL –**

_Fine._

I’ll give Sue some time to deal with her issues, and then I’m coming after her. I don’t know what her problem was, but she better solve it and fast. This is one relationship I was not going to give up on even though it is forbidden both morally and lawfully.

So here I was, slumped in front of the TV, listlessly changing channels, trying to find something that distracted me. I heard the phone ring, then Mom answering it then yelling for Sue who came out to answer it, taking the receiver with her. After some time she returned the receiver and forgetting the fact that I was in the room she revealed to Mom “That was Darrin. He asked me out to dinner tonight at Don's Oriental Food with him.” I could hear the confusion and hesitancy. I smiled at this. _She wasn’t even sure if she could date someone else if she had issues of her own._

But my smile faded as Mom said “Sue, that’s wonderful! I can help you find something nice to wear.”

_What? Mom was supporting this farce of a date?_

“Really? Oh Mom, thank you!”  I could hear her squealing then them hugging.

I scowled angrily.

“So what time will you meet Darrin at?” Mom questioned Sue. I straightened at this, mind spinning, working on a plan to ruin the date.

“He said the reservation’s at seven.” Sue replied automatically.

_Atta girl._

He’s got the place and time. Now he needs to work on how to crash on their date.

And _ruin_ it.

I bet on my prized nunchucks and my awesome guitar that very soon she would be back in my arms by the end of the night.

Where she belongs.

**\- SUE -**

As I looked through the menu, I was struggling with this decision of going on this date. I wasn’t sure if it was the right decision. After all, I love Axl and I’m going on a date with one of his best-friends.

The waitress handed us the menus and said “I’ll give you time to peruse the menu.” As we looked through the menu deciding on what to order, Darrin said nervously “You look nice tonight.” He said this as he pulled at his tie he wore.  
I forced a smile upon my face and replied nervously “Thanks.” I was wearing a cute white dress with a bow on my waist. And for a first, my hair was up in a curly hairdo. Mom was so happy that I was going on a date with someone that she offered to help me with the dress, makeup and hairstyle.

“Um… can I kiss you?” Darrin said nervously. I nodded, struck dumb at his request. As his lips covered mine, I could not help but compare his kisses to Axl’s. Darrin’s kiss was nervous, too wet and clumsy, while Axl’s kisses were confident, the right amount of wet and…perfect.

_Stop it, Sue. You’re on a date, for goodness's sake. Axl’s not even here._

As we broke apart, I subtly wiped the excess drool as Darrin awkwardly looked away, tugging at his tie.  There was an awkward pause, as if we were unsure what to do or say next.

Then we jumped in surprise as Axl appeared in front of us, wearing his fancy suit that he only wore for prom.  
“Hey guys. I was supposed to meet Morgan here, but apparently she stood me up.”  He said the last too cheerfully, but Darrin didn’t notice as he said “Sorry man. What a bitch.”

_Morgan? Morgan Edwards?_

_His perfect blonde cheerleader ex-girlfriend he fell for three years ago?_

_The one who kept manipulating him and changing him?_

_He told me some time ago that he was totally over her when we had the discussion about our exes._

_What is he playing at?_

I glowered at him seeing through his lie, knowing he was not meeting Morgan; but he just met my furious glower with a cheerful smile and a wink.  
“Mind if I hang with you guys?” he said in an almost oblivious tone, but I knew he was aware that we were on a date. But then as realisation dawned…

_Oh._

_He was gate crashing our date on purpose._

_But why?_

He didn’t wait for a denial from Darrin, and just jumped into our booth and sat in between us, whistled at the passing waitress and said rudely “Bring a menu pronto, woman.” I glared at him again, angry at Axl’s presumption that he would be welcome at our table, but he just ignored me. The waitress returned with the extra menu with a vicious glare along with it, which he ignored. Darrin smiled and said to the waitress “Well, I think I might have the lemon chicken with rice and a lemonade please.”  I could almost hear Axl roll his eyes next to me as a silent jab against Darrin’s blandness of his order.

“I think I will have-” I began to order, but was interrupted by Axl coolly saying “She’ll have the sweet and sour chicken with a side order of fried rice with it, along with an creaming soda and I will have an large order of Black bean beef with special fried rice with a frozen coke. And add an order of BBQ wings for the table.” He gave her the menus with an dismissive smile.

After the waitress left, I twisted sideways to face Axl and said “Why did you order my meal?”  
Axl’s eyebrow rose and answered me almost patronisingly “Sue, it’s your favourite. Everytime whenever we come here you always order that.”

_Okay, that eerily sounded like we always came here on a date, but he meant ‘us’ as the family…not him and me. Alone._

I retorted “So? I could have decided to order something different to try something new.”  
He rolled his eyes and replied “You never do, Sue. You always say that but end up getting your favourite meals.”  
I glared at him as he gazed back almost innocently.  
Darrin cleared his throat, looking at us strangely.  
I blinked as I looked away to Darrin, then flushed, embarrassed.

This was the downside of arguing with Axl, we both would get wrapped up in the argument with each other, and we would end up forgetting other people that exist outside our little world.

After an awkward and silent pause of everybody staring at each other, Darrin started talking to Axl about the last Orson High football game, and then the subject transitioned into basketball which would start next season, then to baseball which would start in summer, forcing me to listen to the self-involved sport talk. I realised what Axl was doing. He was subtly reminding me that I wouldn’t have common interests with Darrin, what with him as a jock and me as…err…nobody. I tried to blink away tears as I looked away to the Oriental artwork across the wall opposite us.

I flinched suddenly, feeling Axl’s foot brushing mine, but I didn’t move away. Again, his foot brushed against mine, this time on purpose. Then his foot curled around mine. I gave him a _what are you doing?_ glare, which he answered with an flirtatious smile and a quick wink my way, without Darrin’s notice. His foot then tapped mine slowly and lingeringly, then lightly massaged his foot around my ankle, then remained curled around mine.

This remained throughout the waitress delivering our dinner to our table, eating our dinner. Darrin had attempted talking to me, asking me questions about my interests, but Axl had always either interrupted with distracting information or subtly needling Darrin without him understanding the underlying mocking.

Needing a breather, I jerked my foot away from Axl’s, stood up and abruptly said “Need the ladies. Excuse me.” Then ducked into the ladies.  
After I returned, I discovered dessert had arrived, and for me, there were waffles with two bananas on top along with dripping syrup and chocolate on top of the delicious looking dessert.  
“Oh, my favourite! Darrin, did you order this?” I asked him with a pleased smile on my face, thinking he spontaneously ordered it for me.

“Uh, no actually Axl did.” Darrin said, embarrassed. For a minute, I wondered what that was about, but he was ignored in favour of turning to Axl unwillingly, who was finishing his banana frittata. He smirked at me, and said arrogantly “Darrin ordered the pineapple frittata for you, but I sweet-talked the waitress into bringing you a waffle instead, even though they don’t make waffles here. Aren’t I awesome? Big _brothers_ know best.”

I narrowed my eyes at him.

That was a jab, proving that he knew me better both as the person who knew me too well as my ‘boyfriend’ and the role of my big brother.  
He knew that I had a weakness for waffles, and bananas were my favourite fruit. I wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or annoyed that he paid that much attention to me.

Axl feigned a cough and stretched his arms out saying “Nice night eh?” then put his arm on the top of the booth, his hand brushing against my neck subtly. I gave him a suspicious glare, but he faked an innocent look. One that I was familiar with, but I ignored it as I paid attention to Darrin as he talked about something… something that I wasn’t even interested in. Simultaneously as I scooped up some of the waffle and put it in my mouth, I felt his hand purposely brush up against my neck and rubbing it subtly.  I let out an involuntary mumble-moan. Darrin mistook my moan to mean that I enjoyed my dessert saying in innocent tone “That must be one good waffle.” as he dug into the last bit of his own dessert.

I quickly chewed and swallowed as I jerked my neck away from Axl’s hand and subtly mouthed to him “Stop it.”

He lifted his hands in the air in a surrendering motion and asked ‘innocently’ “Me? What did I do?” I ignored him as I concentrated on finishing my delicious waffle dessert.

The waitress swung by, putting the bill on the table and collecting the empty dessert plates. The three of us pulled out our money, but Axl pushed my hand away without a word and threw down a couple of notes.

Darrin said confused “What are you doing, Axl? I’m paying for Sue and me. After all we are on a date.”

Axl feigned an surprised expression “A date? Oh, I didn’t know.” He looked between us “I thought you guys were just hanging out and having dinner.”  
Darrin looked even more confused “It’s a date. I really like your sister, you know.”  
Quickly, his projected jovial mood changed to furious.  
“A date? I forbid you from dating my sister!” he said angrily as he shot up from his seat next to me. Darrin was taken aback freezing in his seat.  
“Come on!” he grabbed my hand as he stomped out of the booth, dragging me up and out without any choice as I was shocked at his reaction.

Outside the restaurant, he dropped both my hand and the angry expression and said smugly “Now this is better.”  
I snapped out of the shock and said disbelievingly “Wait. You planned _this_? You knew this was a date. Oh my _god_.” I groaned out the last word instantly kicking myself for not realising this in the first place. I mean, I had my unconscious suspicions but this confirmed it.

He scoffed almost angrily “What? You couldn’t just date me and then give up after an ugly fight and then go off and date another boy who got your attention, Sue."

"Fight?!? We broke up, Axl." I said, confused.  
"We _broke_ up!?! I simply just gave you time to get through your issues, I was waiting for you to come to your senses so we'd pick up where we left off." Axl said intensely, then continued "You don't need Darrin, Matt or anyone else...I will always have your attention."  
Confused, I stared at him.

He sighed deeply, then admitted "I love you, Sue."  
 _"Really?"_ I was watching him with a small smile full of hope.  
"Really." he put his hands on my hips and pulled me to him, putting his forehead against mine.  
After some time he reluctantly pulled away. It was my turn to confess. “I love you too. That was what I was hiding.” I admitted, with a small smile, and then continued “I realised that just before our fight, but I didn’t want to tell you, I wasn’t sure about your reaction if I told you straight off.” I watched his eyes light up with happiness. This time, he pulled me in for a fervent, hard kiss uncaring that we were in the dim lighting of the almost empty carpark, up against his car in the public.

As we broke apart, but still holding each other, he also admitted "It had been something I'd been struggling against lately as well. But Sue, seeing you with Darrin and having him kiss you tonight really hit home for me, it was now or never."

“Oh.” I smiled, blushing. But my smile faded as I said “How would this work? Axl, I’m not one of those cheerleaders who worship you.”  
He said “The other people outside of us don’t matter. We matter. What’s between us, what’s gone on the last couple of weeks; that’s what matters. How I feel about you is all you need to know. And how you feel is all I need to know.” Axl said as he pushed a stray hair that fell from my fancy hairdo behind my ear.

“Axl.” I said, shocked, my blush worsening. His words made me feel gooey and hopeful.

I confessed “You know what? I did miss you. And no offense to Darrin, but you’re a better kisser.”

He laughed, an happy sound making me smile even wider.  
“Of course, the Axman’s superior kissing skills blow Darrin’s kisses out of the water. ” He said proud of himself.  
“Axl!” I scolded, but I was laughing too.

We kissed again, and parted.  
Axl said “Come on, I’ll show you an place that’s special to me.” He held out his hand to me.

I put it into his with a smile.

** Finis. **


End file.
